Mass Effect: Étranger
by Venelas
Summary: Shepard et ramené d'entre les morts, mais il est plus violent que l'ancien Shepard. Rien ne lui résite, rien ni personne. Il veut avant tout sauver la galaxie, mais d'autres désirs l'assaillent également et la violence qui l'habite ne fait rien pour calmer les choses. PWP, lemons, violence. Âmes sensibles s'abstenirs. Shepard(M) X Harem (Miranda/Jack/Tali/Liara/Aria/etc)
1. Chapter 1

**Mass Effect**

**Étranger**

**Chapitre I: Renaissance**

Notes :

Voici l'histoire du commandant John Shepard, au moment de sa résurrection, s'il avait laissé libre recours à sa violence, à sa colère, le tout dans un univers réaliste, où chaque personnage à une personnalité bien distincte et complexe.

**Attention : Hard, lemons, pwp, perversions, langage cru, violence, etc. Âmes sensibles s'abstenirs.**

Couples : Shepard(M) X Tali / Miranda / Liara / Aria / Jack / etc. Un large éventail (HAREM).

ShepXTali = soft

ShepXMiranda = hard

ShepXJack = très hard (âmes sensibles s'abstenir)

ShepXAria = trop hard (âmes sensibles s'abstenir)

ShepXLiara = inconnu, à vous de choisir ! ( soft / rough / hard / très hard / trop hard / extreme hard )

Les autres seront à déterminer.

**Prologue**

De la confusion, des bribes de souvenirs, tout était flou dans sa tête. Que s'était-il passé? Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, sans résultat. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger, mais il ne s'en sentait pas le force, de toute façon. Il valait mieux qu'il dorme.

-Commandant Shepard, réveillez-vous! Sonna une voix.

Son esprit était encore embrouillé, il voulait dormir, qu'on le laisse dormir!

-Shepard! Cria la même voix.

Cela lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Il reprit immédiatement conscience et se leva, faisant abstraction des douleurs qu'il endurait. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été passé à tabac pendant des jours!

-On a pas le temps de discuter, commandant, prenez votre équipement, on est attaqués! Dit la voix féminine.

Shepard ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il n'avait rien contre le fait de récupérer son armure et ses armes.

Une fois habillé et équipé, il explora le bâtiment dans lequel il s'était réveillé, des méchas-droïdes tentèrent de lui barrer le chemin, mais il n'en fit qu'une bouchée. Après avoir affronté les Geths, ces AI n'avaient aucune chance contre lui, même dans son état actuel.

Il arriva rapidement sur une passerelle où un agent de cerberus combattait les méchas. Il se souvint immédiatement des atrocités commises par Cerberus par le passé. Shepard aligna le soldat et tira.

-non! Cria l'agent avant de s'effondrer au sol, une balle lui ayant fauché la vie.

Shepard continua sa route sans plus de cérémonies, Cerberus était le mal incarné, il se souvenait encore des génocides et des atrocités commises par ce groupuscule hors-la-loi. Il n'avait aucun remord à en tuer le plus possible.

Le commandant trouva par miracle un plan des lieux et en profita pour se diriger vers le petit hangar. C'était sa seule chance de partir d'ici.

Il arriva rapidement devant la porte du hangar qui s'ouvrit d'elle-même sur une jeune et belle femme aux cheveux sombres.

Shepard la mit immédiatement en joue, elle était de Cerberus également aux vues de son uniforme.

-On se calme, commandant, je suis ici pour vous aider, dit Miranda Lawson.

Shepard n'en baissa pas pour autant son arme. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas encore tiré? Qu'est-ce qui l'en empêchait?

-Écoutez, je peux tout vous expliquer, mais avant, vous n'avez pas vue un soldat du nom de Jacob Taylor? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non, le seul soldat de Cerberus que j'ai vu est mort de ma main, et rien ne dit que vous n'allez pas le rejoindre très bientôt, susurra Shepard à son interlocutrice, la faisant frissonner.

De toute évidence, il avait fait son effet puisque s'il avait connu plus personnellement Miranda, il aurait su qu'elle n'était pas du genre à avoir peur facilement.

-É..Écoutez, Shepard, L'Homme Trouble a investi une somme colossale pour vous ramener. Vous nous devez la vie, c'est illogique de nous tuer, argumenta-elle.

Shepard eut un rictus.

-Ce qui est illogique, c'est de massacrer des enfants, des femmes et des hommes, humains ou non justement pour promouvoir l'espèce humaine. Cerberus est un monstre, un monstre commandé par des soldats tels que vous.

Miranda ferma brièvement les yeux, elle devait convaincre le commandant de lui faire confiance! Elle ne pouvait pas échouer.

-Shepard, Cerberus agit avant tout dans l'intérêt de l'humanité. Cerberus fauche des vies, mais il en sauve également énormément! J'ai moi-même été sauvée par Cerberus. Rien n'est noir ou blanc, tout n'est que nuance de gris, commandant. Je pensais bien que vous deviendriez violent lors de votre réveil, mais l'Homme Trouble m'a empêchée de vous apposer une puce de contrôle ou quoi que ce soit qui interfère avec votre personnalité. Vous ne trouvez pas cela bizarre de la part d'un monstre? Demanda Miranda.

Shepard la fixa encore quelques secondes, son arme pointée sur la tête de la jeune femme avant de la baisser, lentement.

-Intriguant, cela cache quelque chose, mais bizarre, ça non. Quel est votre nom? Demanda Shepard.

-Miranda, Miranda Lawson, dit la jeune femme en reprenant confiance en elle.

-Donnez-moi votre arme, Miranda. Je ne fais toujours pas confiance en Cerberus, dit Shepard en tendant la main vers Miranda.

Celle-ci souffla et lui donna son arme. Elle arriverait bien à le convaincre de sa bonne foi.

-Bien, maintenant suivez-moi, nous allons voir l'Homme Trouble, il pourra répondre à vos questions, dit Miranda.

7 jours plus tard

Retrouver Joker et un vaisseau qui ressemblait énormément à son ancien l'avait ému. C'était comme revenir au bon vieux temps, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent, il pouvait le sentir. Comme une barrière dans son esprit qui avait sauté. Une barrière qui contenait autrefois sa colère, son mépris, sa perversité. Avait-il changé tant que cela? Pas tellement, mais dès qu'il se sentait agacé, il laissait libre recours à sa violence. Une différence qui l'emplissait d'une énergie nouvelle, d'une adrénaline addictive.

Shepard sorti de l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers le bureau de Miranda. Cela faisait 24 heures qu'ils avaient quittés la base de l'Homme Trouble et il n'avait toujours pas eu le temps d'avoir un tête-à-tête avec elle.

Il la trouvait sublime, à chaque fois qu'il la regardait, il se faisait violence pour ne pas la prendre là, sans plus de cérémonie. Toutefois, il ne devait pas encore laisser libre recours à ses pulsions, à ses émotions.

-Bonjour, Miranda, vous avez une minute? Demanda-t-il d'une voix posée.

-Biens sûr, commandant, que voulez-vous savoir? Demanda la belle brune en croisant les mains sur son bureau.

Shepard pris un siège et continua.

-Je voulais savoir comment vous en étiez venue à intégrer Cerberus. Je veux dire, ils ne sont pas des enfants de cœur, dit-il.

-Et je n'ai pas l'air d'un soldat, d'une combattante, c'est ça? Dit-elle avec un rictus amusé aux coins des lèvres.

Shepard resta de glace. En effet, Miranda n'avait pas l'air d'être un soldat, mais sa question avait plutôt pour but de connaitre la raison pour laquelle elle avait rejoint le groupuscule. Était-ce par xénophobie? Par suprématie de l'espèce humaine? En sachant cela, il en saurait largement plus sur sa personnalité.

-Et vous avez raison, Shepard. J'ai été conçue pour avoir un avantage sur tout. Mes pouvoirs biotiques sont très puissants, pour une humaine. Même mon apparence a été étudiée pour me donner un avantage.

-Oui, vous êtes en effet très belle, mais la question n'est pas là. Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussée à intégrer Cerberus? Demanda Shepard en esquissant à son tour un micro sourire.

-Mon père. J'ai été conçue à partir de son ADN, puis modifiée génétiquement. Il a investi une fortune sur ma personne et contrôlait chaque aspect de ma vie. Cerberus m'a offert la liberté.

-Ne voyez-vous pas les massacres que Cerberus orchestre? Les génocides, les expériences inhumaines sur des êtres-vivants? Ta reconnaissance altère-t-elle ton jugement, Miranda? Demanda Shepard.

Miranda ne réagit tout d'abord pas, la tirade du commandant avait visée juste. Elle baissa légèrement les yeux.

-Cerberus n'est pas parfait. Mais c'est notre meilleure chance contre nos ennemis. De plus, Cerberus peut faire de bonnes choses, comme je vous ai dit il y a quelques jours, commandant, rien n'est noir ou blanc. Il faut savoir jauger les nuances, dit la biotique.

-Bien, on va faire un bout de chemin avec Cerberus alors, tant que vous n'oubliez pas qui est le patron, dit Shepard en se levant.

-Je ne l'oublie pas, Commandant, je lui fais des rapports régulièrement, dit Miranda avec un sourire de défi tout en se levant également.

Shepard la pris brusquement à la gorge, serrant d'une main de fer tandis que les yeux de Miranda s'agrandissaient sous la surprise. Elle tenta de déloger la poigne de Shepard de son cou sans succès, ses mains plus frêles ne faisant le poids face à force brute du commandant.

-Vous pensez peut-être que je suis la marionnette de l'Homme Trouble… La vérité est tout autre. Nous avons un point commun, mais je prendrais les décisions que je veux, quand je le veux. Cerberus m'offre seulement le moyen de faire ce que JE veux, susurra Shepard.

Ses yeux commencèrent à révulser, elle n'avait plus la capacité de penser correctement. Shepard se pencha vers elle et tout en continuant à l'étouffer, il l'embrassa, faisant jouer sa langue avec la sienne. Il relâcha quelque peu sa poigne durant le baiser, puis, il la repoussa brusquement sur sa chaise.

Miranda commença à respirer bruyamment, cherchant son air.

-Je te laisse y penser, dit Shepard en quittant la pièce sous le regard indéchiffrable de Miranda.

Shepard monta à ses appartements. C'était à ça qu'il pensait tout à l'heure. Avant la destruction du Normandy 1er du nom, il n'aurait jamais osé faire cela à un membre de son équipage, mais sur le coup, à l'instant même… Cela lui avait semblé nécessaire. Incontrôlable. Il n'avait pas pensé une seconde à la possibilité que Miranda utilise ses pouvoirs biotiques pour le repousser. Pas que ses propres pouvoirs ne puissent contenir les siens, mais mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable.

Shepard baissa son regard sur son pantalon. Voir Miranda soumise à sa poigne et le baiser qu'il lui avait dérobé avait suffi à réveiller son envie. Il soupira mentalement, la nuit allait être longue.

2 jours plus tard

Ils venaient d'atterrir sur Freedom Progress. C'était le moment de réunir son équipe pour la mission.

Shepard soupira. Il n'y avait que Miranda qui était apte à un conflit armé. Il pénétra dans la pièce qui était réservée à l'agent de liaison de Cerberus.

-Miranda, j'ai besoin de vous sur cette mission, dit Shepard.

La jeune femme prit l'arme posée sur son bureau et la rangea à sa ceinture. Elle regarda ensuite son commandant avec un regard de défis.

-je suis prête, commandant, dit-elle d'une voix mesurée.

-Alors Allons-y, rétorqua Shepard.

La paire avançait tranquillement, Shepard avait sorti son bon vieux pistolet lourd predator tandis que Miranda utilisait une version plus récente, le Carniflex. Shepard menait le duo en se déplaçant d'abris en abris, chacun couvrant l'autre lors des déplacements.

Malgré le fait que Miranda tentait de rester professionnelle, Shepard pouvait sentir des aiguilles lui picoter le cou lorsqu'il se déplaçait vers une autre couverture. Miranda semblait lui en vouloir de l'avoir étouffer, puis embrassé. Il n'en était pas surpris, il comprenait parfaitement, mais il devait lui montrer qui commande. Et puis, pour le baiser… Disons qu'il en avait simplement envie.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à un caisson d'habitation. Shepard ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec et mit en joue le premier individu qu'il vit. Il vit Miranda faire de même à sa gauche. Les Quariens firent de même en visant soit le commandant, soit Miranda.

-On ne bouge plus! Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici? Ordonna le commandant Shepard.

-Ça suffit, arrêtez! Nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour nous battre! Cria une voix que Shepard reconnaîtrait entre milles.

-Que…Commandant Shepard? S'étonna Tali.

-Tali? C'est bon de vous voir, dit Shepard.

-Baissez vos armes, ordonna Tali à son équipe qui obtempéra.

Shepard et Miranda en profitèrent pour faire de même.

-Je vous croyais mort, Shepard, murmura Tali en tendant la main vers le visage du commandant.

-Je l'étais. Cerberus m'a ramené à la vie, dit John.

-Cerberus? Ne me dites pas que vous êtes avec eux! S'étonna la Quarienne.

-Plus ou moins, dit Shepard. Disons que j'ai des objectifs et qu'ils me fournissent les moyens de les réaliser.

Tali secoua la tête, elle ne pouvait pas croire que l'homme qu'elle avait toujours suivi serait de mèche avec cette organisation sans un plan derrière la tête.

-Je vous fais confiance, Shepard. Que faites-vous sur Freddom's Progress? Demanda Tali.

-Nous enquêtons sur la disparition des colons, et vous? Demanda le commandant.

Tali jeta un regard à son équipe.

-Nous recherchons un Quarien en pélerinnage. Il a disparu sur cette colonie.

-Nous allons jeter un œil, restez ici en attendant, dit Shepard.

-Hors de question! Hurla un soldat Quarien.

Shepard sentit la pointe de l'agacement le titiller. Il se retourna brusquement vers le Quarien.

-Nous sommes sur une colonie humaine. Vous n'avez aucune accréditation pour y être, encore moins armés. N'oubliez pas que je suis Spectre et qu'en étant ici, vous violez une dizaine de lois du Conseil, dit Shepard.

-Vous ne nous direz pas comment agir, Humain! Nous y allons! Décida-t-il en prenant son arme et en avançant vers la porte.

Shepard sortit son arme et tira dans la jambe du Quarien, puis d'un coup de crosse, il mit un autre Quarien K.O. pendant que Miranda s'occupait du troisième.

-Sh..Shepard! Que faites-vous? S'affola Tali en s'occupant de la jambe blessée de son compagnon d'armes.

-Je mets hors d'état de nuire des bleusailles qui seraient morts sur n'importe quel champ de bataille. Vous vous êtes mal entourée, Tali.

Tali tourna sa tête vers le commandant.

-Ce ne sont pas des soldats! Ce sont des amis du Quarien disparu, dit-elle.

Shepard rangea son arme et releva la Quarienne d'une main.

-Accompagnez-nous, Tali. J'ai besoin d'une femme comme vous dans mon équipe.

-Vous êtes fou, Shepard, Cerberus vous a rendu fou, murmura Tali en regardant Shepard droit dans les yeux.

Shepard lâcha le bras de Tali et empoigna ses deux seins en la poussant contre le mur sous le cri de surprise de la Quarienne.

-Shepard! Cria Tali.

Le commandant malaxa les deux seins de l'alien tout en l'embrassant dans le cou, même si sa combinaison empêchait le contact de ses lèvres sur la peau de la Quarienne.

-Je vous veux dans mon équipe, Tali, ce n'est pas discutable.. murmura Shepard, tout en continuant ses attouchements sur le corps crispé de la jolie Quarienne.

-Je…Je…d'accord Shepard, mais lâchez-moi, je vous en supplie, bégaya Tali en ne sachant visiblement pas comment réagir.

C'est à cet instant que Miranda s'immisça dans la « discussion » .

-Si vous avez terminé, commandant, on a encore une mission à accomplir, dit la biotique sur un ton neutre, voir détaché.

Shepard se retourna vers la belle brune.

-Oui, terminons cette mission.

Shepard se dirigea vers le quatiers de Tali. Suite à la mission, il avait accepté de libérer le Quarien. Tali avait voulu accompagner son compagnon, mais Shepard avait refusé, argumentant que la Quarienne avait déjà acceptée de l'accompagner dans ses aventures. Tali avait ensuite pris ses appartements dans le Normandy sans rechigner. Sa personnalité était définitivement différente de celle de Miranda.

Shepard pénétra dans la chambre de Tali, mais elle n'y était pas. Il décida donc de se rendre au niveau du noyau de distorsion, où il savait qu'elle passait le plus clair de son temps.

Grand bien lui en fit, Tali était effectivement devant le noyau et tapait quelque chose sur son pad.

Shepard s'approcha tranquillement d'elle, un sourire de chasseur sur les lèvres. Lorsqu'il fût tout juste derrière la belle aliène, il passa sa main sur les fesses de la femme, la faisant sursauter.

-Sh..Shepard! Que.. Qu'est-ce qui vous prends? Demanda-t-elle, visiblement choquée de voir à quel point il avait changé.

-Écoutez Tali, je suis certain que vous devez vous poser des questions, alors allez-y, je vous répondrais sincèrement, dit Shepard en esquissant un sourire.

Tali se tordit nerveusement les mains, elle avait acceptée d'accompagner son ancien commandant sur un coup de tête. Aucun homme, Quarien ou humain, n'avait été aussi entreprenant envers elle. En fermant les yeux, elle pouvait presque sentir ses mains sur ses seins. Elle frissonna.

-Pourquoi avoir rejoint Cerberus? Pourquoi ne pas retourner avec l'Alliance? Demanda-t-elle.

-Cerberus m'offre largement plus de moyens, pour l'instant. Lorsque mes objectifs ou mes méthodes divergeront des leurs, je retournerais dans l'Alliance. Mais pour l'instant, je préfère mettre toutes les chances de mon côté. De plus, c'est grâce à eux que je suis en vie, pas que je me sente redevable, mais il faut avouer que la technologie utilisée et mise en place par Cerberus est plus poussée que celle de l'Alliance.

Shepard s'avança légèrement de la Quarienne, la mettant mal à l'aise.

-Je..Shepard! Vous…Vous êtes différend d'avant.. Je veux dire, d'avant votre mort, bégaya Tali alors que Shepard s'approchait encore.

Shepard mis ses mains sur les hanches de la Quarienne.

-Devoir affronter la mort est une expérience qui change un homme, Tali. Je ne veux plus me restreindre, je veux vivre le temps qu'il me reste avec passion, avec fougue. Je veux être libre des contraintes que je m'impose, murmura Shepard en laissant ses mains passer sur les fesses de la Quarienne.

Tali posa ses mains sur le torse du commandant.

-Shepard, je suis une Quarienne, je.. Nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble, dit-elle.

-Il y a toujours une solution à chaque problème, Tali. Mais je suis heureux de savoir que c'est la seule chose qui te retienne, je suis donc de ton goût? Demanda Shepard.

Tali détourna le regard, elle était visiblement gênée.

-J'ai aimé votre ancien vous.. mais je dois apprendre à connaître votre nouveau vous, murmura la Quarienne.

-Je suis le même qu'avant, Tali. Mais je ne m'impose plus de limite, je laisse tomber mes inhibitions.

Shepard s'éloigna de Tali, qui en profita pour reprendre son souffle.

-Bonne nuit, Tali, murmura Shepard.

Shepard pris l'ascenseur pour monter d'un niveau. Tali était plus fragile que Miranda, il ne ressentait pas de violence, de colère à son égard. Lorsqu'il était avec Miranda, il ressentait cet envie, ce besoin sexuel, mais il ressentait également le besoin de démontrer qui menait, de lui montrer qu'elle lui était soumise. C'était étrange, il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi violent, d'aussi macho avec une femme. Peut-être était-ce dû à sa résurrection ou au fait qu'il ne se restreignait plus, mais il adorait ça.

Il pénétra dans la pièce réservée à Miranda. Il avait envie de savoir ce qu'elle pensait de ce qui s'était passé avec Tali.

-Bonsoir, Miranda, vous avez une minute? Demanda Shepard.

Miranda leva les yeux de son écran et les rabaissa dès qu'elle vit qui lui parlait.

-Désolée, Shepard, peut-être une autre fois, marmonna-t-elle.

Shepard arqua un sourcil, elle l'envoyait balader?

Il prit néanmoins un siège et fixa le beau visage de son interlocutrice. Il voulait la mettre mal-à-l'aise, mais il voulait surtout admirer la beauté de celle qu'il avait embrassé de force il y a de cela quelques jours.

Miranda baissa la tête en poussant un léger soupir.

-Que me voulez-vous, Shepard? Demanda-t-elle dans une voix posée, sans hargne, sans émotion sinon l'indifférence.

Shepard n'était pas surpris du ton de Miranda. C'était une femme qui maîtrisait bien ses émotions. Elle était en colère à cause de lui, c'était logique, mais elle n'en démontrait presque rien. Elle utilisait un ton neutre et professionnel au lieu de lui faire savoir ce qui lui déplaisait. C'était peut-être une autre raison pour laquelle Shepard utilisait la violence autant que la séduction contre elle. Contrairement à de nombreuses femmes qu'il avait pu connaitre telles que Liara ou Ashley, la violence semblait être la seule façon de voir ce qu'elle ressentait, de la comprendre, de voir cette lueur dans ses yeux.

Shepard esquissa un sourire. Il voulait Tali, et il l'aurait en étant séducteur et romantique. Il voulait également Miranda. Encore une fois, la séduction semblait de mise, mais la violence également lui servirait à marquer l'esprit de la belle biotique.

-Avant tout, j'aimerais savoir comment vous allez, Miranda, demanda Shepard en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Je vais très bien, Shepard, répondit-elle en soutenant facilement son regard.

Le commandant laissa un silence lourd s'installer durant quelques secondes. Miranda ne semblait pas très ouverte. Elle semblait même lui en vouloir. La question était de savoir si elle lui en voulait de l'avoir maltraitée physiquement ou si elle lui en voulait d'avoir peloté Tali sur Freedom's Progress. Dans tous les cas, il ne devait pas s'en laisser imposer, Miranda n'était pas le genre de femme qui attendait que vous veniez à elle. Si vous la vouliez, vous deviez la prendre de force et la forcer à vous accepter.

-Bien, excellent. Vous devez sûrement vous demander pourquoi j'ai agis ainsi avec Tali sur la colonie? Demanda Shepard.

La jeune biotique se repositionna sur sa chaise et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Non, Shepard. Vous menez votre équipage comme vous le voulez, je m'en doute bien. Vous êtes quelqu'un de plutôt violent et porté sur le sexe, il faudrait que je sois aveugle pour ne pas l'avoir vu. Ce n'est pas mon rôle de décider comment vous devez agir avec votre équipage, commandant, mais n'oubliez pas que je suis avant tout un agent de liaison avec Cerberus. Je ne tolèrerais plus d'écartade de votre part, Shepard. Miranda avait parlée d'une voix neutre et détachée, mais John avait senti une pointe de colère dans sa voix lorsqu'elle avait parlé de leur altercation d'il y a quelques jours. Le fait qu'elle se permette de lui donner des ordres, elle, une simple sbire de Cerberus, lui fit voir rouge.

Shepard se leva d'un bond sec, sa chaise tomba à la renverse. Il contourna le bureau de Miranda qui s'était levée pour lui faire face.

-Shepard! Que faites-vous? Cria Miranda, désarçonnée.

En voyant le commandant foncer sur elle, probablement encore une fois dans le but de l'étrangler, Miranda envoya une décharge biotique vers Shepard qui s'envola et se cogna contre le mur opposé.

Miranda avait pour profil de toujours réussir les missions qui lui étaient confiées, agissant parfois avec bassesse ou ravalant son orgueil et sa fierté pour atteindre ses objectifs, mais elle sentait que si elle laissait Shepard faire, elle deviendrait son jouet et elle préférait l'éviter si possible.

Shepard se releva sur ses avant-bras et d'un mouvement sec des mains, il utilisa ses propres pouvoirs biotiques pour entrainer la jeune femme au sol. Celle-ci s'y cogna violemment, ce qui laissa le temps au commandant de se relever et de s'approcher de la forme gémissante à ses pieds.

Il la releva facilement et la plaqua contre le mur, posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Ça suffit, Miranda! Tonna la voix de Shepard.

Miranda releva les yeux vers le commandant. Il avait l'arcade sourcilière qui avait éclatée, versant un ruisseau de sang sur sa joue gauche. Elle le regarda avec colère, elle n'allait pas se laisser faire!

Shepard profita du calme relatif obtenu par son ordre pour observer l'état de la jeune femme qu'il emprisonnait dans ses mains. Elle s'était cognée la lèvre inférieure lorsqu'il l'avait entraîné au sol.

-Tu sais que tu es diablement sexy quand tu es en colère, murmura Shepard en approchant ses lèvres à quelques millimètres de celles de Miranda.

Celle-ci tenta faiblement de se débattre, elle ne savait pas où voulait en venir Shepard et ça la rendait folle! Un instant il l'attaquait et l'autre il l'embrassait, elle était définitivement confuse.

Shepard glissa sa langue sur les lèvres de Miranda, léchant le sang qui perlait sur sa lèvre inférieure.

Il profita de la confusion temporaire de la belle brune pour déplacer ses mains vers ses seins qu'il massa avec envie. Shepard déplaça ses lèvres vers le cou de Miranda tandis qu'une de ses mains descendit vers le postérieur de la jeune femme.

Il utilisa sa main jusqu'alors posée sur un sein de la biotique pour dégrafer le côté droit de la tenue de la femme qu'il convoitait.

Cela eut l'effet d'un choc électrique sur la jeune femme qui utilisa une décharge biotique pour envoyer le commandant contre le mur opposé. Elle en profita pour reprendre son souffle. Shepard était vraiment entreprenant, mais elle ne voulait pas tomber dans son piège. Elle aimait le sexe hard, c'était d'ailleurs le style sexuel auquel elle était le plus habituée, compte tenu de ses missions passées, mais Shepard n'était pas un bandit, un mercenaire ou un chef de cartel. La mission passait avant tout. Avaient-ils plus de chances de réussir l'objectif de Cerberus si elle laissait se laissait faire?

Miranda toucha du bout du doigt sa lèvre qu'elle s'était cognée plus tôt, récoltant quelques gouttes de sang. Ça faisait mal, mais l'adrénaline qu'elle ressentait autant que la douleur lui rappelait qu'elle était en vie, que son père ne contrôlait plus son existence. Ce sentiment était suffisamment fort pour la faire frissonner de plaisir.

Shepard en avait marre. Que Miranda l'attaque avec ses pouvoirs, qu'elle lui résiste, qu'elle se croit sa supérieure. Il en avait terminé d'attendre, il allait passer au niveau suivant.

Il se releva et lança un regard sombre vers Miranda qui était perdue dans ses réflexions.

D'un bond, il la rejoint et la poussa contre le mur, l'assommant à moitié. Elle avait visiblement cessée de lui résister. Bien, il était temps qu'elle lui appartienne une bonne fois pour toute.

Il prit les poignets de Miranda dans une de ses mains et les emprisonna au-dessus de la tête de la brune.

-Depuis la première fois que je t'ai vue, j'ai eu envie de faire ça, murmura Shepard en l'embrassant sauvagement.

De sa main libre, il entreprit de défaire le haut de la combinaison de Miranda.

Il y parvint au moment même où la biotique lui mordit violemment la lèvre, le faisant sursauter de douleur.

Shepard glissa un regard vers la femme qu'il emprisonnait encore de ses mains.

-Alors, Shepard? Je croyais que c'était votre truc, la violence? Vous me voulez, alors prenez-moi. Dit Miranda avec un léger sourire narquois.

Il allait lui enlever ce sourire, il allait faire d'elle sa chose. D'un mouvement de main, il arracha le haut de la combinaison de la brune, dévoilant un soutien-gorge noir en dentelle des plus sexy.

Shepard ne voulait pas s'en laisser imposer, il attaqua de nouveau la bouche de Miranda, ignorant la probable menace d'une nouvelle morsure tandis que de sa main toujours libre, il défaisait le vêtement qui le privait des deux lobes de chairs qu'il convoitait.

Il stoppa le baiser qu'il échangeait avec sa second pour admirer les seins qui lui étaient offerts. Il lâcha les poignets de la belle brune et empoigna les deux seins mis à nus, les caressants de ses doigts et les léchant de sa langue.

Les seins de Miranda étaient parfaits. Ni trop gros, ni trop petits, l'auréole était également sans défaut. Tout en continuant son assaut sur les seins de Miranda qu'il léchait d'une part et qu'il caressait de l'autre, il descendit sa main désormais libre vers le bas du corps offert à lui, toujours couvert par le bas de la combinaison.

Il commença à caresser la zone sensible de la jeune femme par-dessus la combinaison, sentant malgré le tissu l'humidification de Miranda. De toute évidence, elle ne restait pas de marbre aux attouchements de Shepard.

Il descendit sa bouche vers le bas, dénudant entièrement Miranda au passage. Elle se retrouva désormais totalement nue face au commandant qui lui faisait subir ses sévices.

Shepard goûta l'entrejambe de la brunette, la faisant se cambrer sous le plaisir intense qui la traversait. Il glissa un, puis deux doigts en elle tout en entreprenant des mouvements de vas-et-viens. Les gémissements de Miranda envahirent la pièce, elle posa ses mains sur la tête de Shepard. Elle avait de toute évidence décidé de cesser le combat.

Shepard sentit les doigts de Miranda agripper ses cheveux lorsqu'il ajouta un troisième doigt à sa caresse intime. Il continua sa caresse buccale durant quelques minutes encore, savourant les petits cris et les gémissements qui envahissaient la pièce, l'excitant de plus en plus.

Il se releva après quelques minutes supplémentaires et d'une main, il fit s'agenouiller la brune haletante qui lui faisait face. Il sortit ensuite son membre de son pantalon, le présentant au visage de Miranda.

Celle-ci n'hésita que quelques secondes avant de le prendre en bouche. Elle commença ensuite des mouvements rapides de vas-et-viens sous le regard satisfait du commandant. Après quelques secondes de ce manège, Shepard empoigna les cheveux de Miranda et la força à gober son sexe au complet, l'étouffant de par la longueur de son membre.

Lorsqu'il lui permit de retirer l'appendice de sa bouche, celle-ci toussa en crachant un surplus de salive. Elle se reprit néanmoins bien vite et lécha le gland de Shepard tout en faisant des mouvements de vas-et-viens d'une de ses mains.

Shepard ferma les yeux. Miranda était vraiment une bonne suceuse, l'expérience, sans aucun doute. En réalisant le fait que sa second s'était très probablement entraînée au sexe au cours de ses nombreuses missions comme agent de Cerberus, Shepard sentit une pointe d'agacement l'envahir. Miranda ne serait plus que pour lui, elle lui appartenait et ce, à compter de maintenant.

Miranda reprit le sexe de Shepard dans sa bouche, le gobant parfois entièrement, s'étouffant elle-même sur son sexe. Le commandant rouvrit soudainement les yeux, il sentait le plaisir arriver. Il regarda la forme à ses pieds. Des jambes parfaites, des hanches à en faire damné un saint, un ventre ni trop rond, ni trop plat, de gros seins, mais sans trop l'être et un visage qu'il avait envie de lécher et d'embrasser à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Miranda était définitivement une créature sublime, et elle lui appartenait.

Il sentit la jouissance le submerger alors que Miranda enfonçait son sexe au plus profond de sa gorge. Au moment où il commença à déverser sa semence au fond de la gorge de Miranda, celle-ci, surprise, retira le membre de sa bouche en déglutissant. Il répandit son sperme sur le visage angélique de la belle brunette qui ferma les yeux sous le déversement plus que conséquent de semence sur son visage.

La porte du bureau de Miranda s'ouvrit subitement sur Kelly Chambers, la quartier-maître du Normandy.

-Miranda, il faudrait qu'on parle des mails que vous envoyez à Cerb… Oh pardonnez-moi! Dit-elle en sortant précipitamment, le rouge aux joues.

Miranda détourna le visage en tentant de s'essuyer du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Shepard ne pouvait dire si la brunette avait été gênée d'avoir été surprise dans une position si gênante, si soumise avec le commandant, mais en la voyant essuyer son sperme du revers de la main, il ressentit un sentiment d'accomplissement.

-Vous devriez surveiller ce que vous mangez, Shepard. Dit Miranda en se levant pour aller chercher une serviette. Votre sperme ne goûte pas bon, dit-elle en lui lançant un regard taquin.

Shepard souleva un sourcil. Son comportement avait changé. Elle ne le combattait plus, elle semblait avoir accepté la situation. Toutefois, Shepard n'était pas dupe. Il avait cerné le type de personne qu'était Miranda. Pour elle, l'échec n'était pas une solution et elle devait avoir compris que ne pas lui céder minait les chances de réussite de la mission. Shepard esquissa un sourire, il allait continuer son petit manège avec la biotique, il allait lui montrer que le simple fait de ne serait-ce que penser à le fuir était vain.

-Préparez-vous, Miranda, nous arriverons sur Oméga d'ici cinq heures, et je vous veux dans mon équipe, dit Shepard en quittant la pièce.

Shepard rejoint le pont, cherchant Miranda du regard. C'est toutefois elle qui le vit d'abord et qui le rejoignit devant le sas.

-Je suis prête, commandant. Qui avez-vous choisi d'autre pour vous accompagner? Demanda Miranda en vérifiant son arme qu'elle avait disposée sur un étui à la cuisse.

Shepard activa le sas tout en vérifiant également son arme, Oméga oblige.

-Personne, répondit-il. Il n'y aura que vous et moi, Miranda, dit Shepard en esquissant un sourire en voyant la belle brune plisser les yeux, flairant un quelconque piège.

La porte se referma sur eux, les laissant totalement seuls pendant que la pression de la chambre changeait.

-Pourquoi ne pas emmener Tali? Demanda Miranda.

Shepard ignora brièvement la question et rangea son arme, dont il était finalement satisfait de l'état.

-Tali est trop émotionnelle pour Oméga. Tu le sais autant que moi, dit Shepard en regardant l'officier de Cerberus, lorgnant sur les formes généreuses qu'il avait eu l'occasion de palper quelques heures plus tôt.

Miranda ignora le fait que le commandant avait cessé de la vouvoyer en privé, c'était une familiarité qu'elle pouvait bien lui permettre, surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Vous croyez qu'elle ne supporterait pas tous ces gros porcs, avec leurs mains baladeuses, leurs regards avides et leurs tentatives de viols? Cracha-t-elle sarcastiquement.

Shepard haussa un sourcil, de toute évidence, elle savait de quoi elle parlait.

-Je parie que tu leurs a bien fait payer, répondit Shepard.

-Évidemment, Shepard, dit Miranda.

-Pourtant, tu ne te venges pas de moi? Pourquoi? Demanda Shepard, surpris malgré lui.

Shepard vit le regard de Miranda baisser brièvement vers le sol.

-Vous êtes le commandant Shepard.. J'ai passée deux ans à vous ramener et bien que cela me fasse mal de le dire, vous êtes le dernier espoir de Cerberus, le dernier espoir de l'humanité. Je dois tout, jusqu'à ma vie, à Cerberus et si pour réussir ma mission, je doive vous laissez prendre du plaisir de moi, je le ferais sans hésiter, dit Miranda d'une voix égale.

-Prendre du plaisir de toi, comme si je ne t'en donnais pas. Ne soit pas arrogante, je suis un bon amant et tes gémissements de la dernière fois me le confirme.

Miranda esquissa un sourire alors qu'ils commençaient à marcher à travers les ruelles sombres d'Oméga.

**Fin du Chapitre I**

J'essais d'être fidèle au comportement des personnages de Mass Effect, Miranda Lawson est une femme forte, qui a vue sa vie être contrôlée depuis toute petite. Lorsqu'elle est arrivée avec Cerberus, elle y a vue un moyen d'obtenir enfin le contrôle de sa vie. Dans ce chapitre, on voit qu'elle est prête à tout pour réussir une mission, mais je n'oublies pas le fait qu'elle désire plus que tout avoir le contrôle de sa vie. Dans le prochain chapitre, on verra ce côté d'elle, ainsi que la façon dont Shepard va s'y prendre pour avoir ce qu'il veut quand même.

**À vous de choisir!**

J'ai déjà prédéfini les relations entre Shepard et les autres personnages féminins avec lesquels il aura une relation. Mais pas toutes, c'est pourquoi je vous laisses choisir le type de relation que Shepard aura avec les personnages que je n'ai pas encore définis.

ShepXTali = soft

ShepXMiranda = hard

ShepXJack = très hard (âmes sensibles s'abstenir)

ShepXAria = trop hard (snuff) (âmes sensibles s'abstenir)

**La prochaine relation sera ShepardXLiara ! À vous de choisir le type de relation que vous voulez lire !**

**ShepXLiara = inconnu, à vous de choisir ! ( soft / rough / hard / très hard / trop hard / extreme hard )**

Dans ce chapitre, on a que du hard (avec Miranda). On a un tout petit peu de soft avec Tali également. Rough, c'est entre les deux, tirage de cheveux, claques, mais sans plus.

Très hard, ce sera principalement avec Jack. Plus intenses et plus violent qu'avec Miranda. Avec Aria, Shepard ira vers son côté très sombre en explorant du trop hard (menant à la mort de la partenaire). Finalement, on a l'extrème, bien que je doutes que ce sera le plus populaire ;) mais bref.

Très hard, trop hard et extrème ne sont pas recommandés aux âmes sensibles, donc attention. Pour les lemons impliquants ces types de relations, un avertissement avant et après sera lisible pour vous, vous pourrez donc sauter ce passage et lire la brève description.

**Bon, assez de blabla, c'est à vous de choisir la relation avec Liara! (ps: Si je n'ai pas beaucoup de votes, le sondage sera aussi accessible au chapitre 2 et vous pourrez donc voter deux fois pour ceux qui suivent depuis le chapitre 1.**

Prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine ;)


	2. Chapitre 2: Oméga

**Notes :**

Voici l'histoire du commandant John Sheppard, au moment de sa résurrection, s'il avait laissé libre recours à sa violence, à sa colère, le tout dans un univers réaliste, où chaque personnage à une personnalité bien distincte et complexe.

Attention : Hard, lemons, pwp, perversions, langage cru, violence, etc. Âmes sensibles s'abstenirs.

Couples : Sheppard(M) X Tali / Miranda / Liara / Aria / Jack / etc. Un large éventail (HAREM).

ShepXTali = soft

ShepXMiranda = hard

ShepXJack = très hard (âmes sensibles s'abstenir)

ShepXAria = _trop_ hard (léger snuff oula attention le spoil ^^) (âmes sensibles s'abstenir)

ShepXLiara = rough

ShepXKary = inconnu à vous de choisir ! ( soft / rough / hard / très hard / trop hard / extreme hard )

**Chapitre 2: Oméga**

_Miranda ignora le fait que le commandant avait cessé de la vouvoyer en privé, c'était une familiarité qu'elle pouvait bien lui permettre, surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé._

_-Vous croyez qu'elle ne supporterait pas tous ces gros porcs, avec leurs mains baladeuses, leurs regards avides et leurs tentatives de viols? Cracha-t-elle sarcastiquement._

_Sheppard haussa un sourcil, de toute évidence, elle savait de quoi elle parlait._

_-Je parie que tu leurs a bien fait payer, répondit Sheppard._

_-Évidemment, Sheppard, dit Miranda._

_-Pourtant, tu ne te venges pas de moi? Pourquoi? Demanda Sheppard, surpris malgré lui._

_Sheppard vit le regard de Miranda baisser brièvement vers le sol._

_-Vous êtes le commandant Sheppard.. J'ai passée deux ans à vous ramener et bien que cela me fasse mal de le dire, vous êtes le dernier espoir de Cerberus, le dernier espoir de l'humanité. Je dois tout, jusqu'à ma vie, à Cerberus et si pour réussir ma mission, je doive vous laissez prendre du plaisir de moi, je le ferais sans hésiter, dit Miranda d'une voix égale._

_-Prendre du plaisir de toi, comme si je ne t'en donnais pas. Ne soit pas arrogante, je suis un bon amant et tes gémissements de la dernière fois me le confirme._

_Miranda esquissa un sourire alors qu'ils commençaient à marcher à travers les ruelles sombres d'Oméga._

* * *

-Dans le cadre de mes missions, j'ai souvent dû utiliser mon corps pour parvenir à mes fins. La majorité de mes…partenaires, étaient des brigands ou des chefs de cartel. Bref, j'ai été habituée à un style plutôt hard et franchement, c'est le sexe que je préfère.

Elle coupa sa tirade et lança un léger regard à Sheppard tout en continuant sa route.

-Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je suis contre la douceur ou la tendresse, Sheppard.

Sheppard hocha la tête. Il avait visiblement plus ou moins bien cerné le caractère de Miranda, mais cette discussion éclaircissait bien des choses... comme le fait qu'elle allait se donner à lui corps et âme tant que la mission perdurerait. Restait à trouver un moyen de la lier à lui, de l'attacher pour qu'une fois la mission terminée, elle reste à ses côtés.

-On est arrivés, fit Sheppard en voyant les portes de l'Afterlife.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit le rictus de dégoût de la brunette à la vue des clients faisant la file.

Sheppard arriva bientôt devant le garde à l'entrée. D'un regard, celui-ci vit les armes et l'attirail des deux clients. Il décida de les laisser entrer.

-Ne vous attirez pas d'ennuis, grogna-t-il en dévisageant les deux humains.

Sheppard pénétra dans le club ou plutôt dans le sombre couloir qui menait au club. Quelques tables étaient disposées ici et là , des clients jouant aux cartes et buvant allègrement.

Alors qu'il allait finalement pénétrer dans l'Atrium de l'Afterlife, un butarien lui barra la route. Aussitôt, deux de ses compères vinrent le soutenir.

-Tiens, tiens, on dirait que vous vous êtes perdus, humains, mais pour 100 crédits, je veux bien vous laisser passer, menaça le butarien.

Sheppard eut un rictus, avant d'envoyer son poing dans le visage du butarien qui lui avait adressé la parole, puis d'un mouvement fluide, sortit son arme et le pointa sur un de ses adversaires. Miranda en profita pour viser le troisième de son arme.

-Considère cela comme mon paiement, grogna Sheppard.

Celui que Sheppard avait frappé prit la parole, tout en gardant une main sur son visage pour empêcher le sang de couler.

-C'est bon, ok, on veut pas d'ennuis, dit-il en allant se rassoir à sa table, vite suivit de ses compagnons.

Sheppard et Miranda rangèrent leur arme sans faire d'histoire. Leur faire payer leur témérité n'apporterait rien de bon.

Sheppard entra finalement dans l'Atrium, vite suivit par Miranda. Il devait se concentrer sur la mission. Les récolteurs enlevaient des colons humains, mais la raison de leurs actes restait sans réponse. Il devait obtenir cette réponse et il devait monter une équipe pour les empêcher d'agir. Le plus urgent restait de réunir une équipe capable de mettre en déroute le plan des récolteurs.

Sheppard observa les lieux. Une colonne de lumière où se pavanaient des danseuses nues, un bar, des clients… Il y avait également un deuxième étage et un balcon. En plissant les yeux, Sheppard vit la femme qu'il désirait rencontrer.

Faisant son chemin vers la « Reine d'Oméga », Sheppard repensa à la raison de sa visite au système Terminus. The Archangel. Un homme, un seul, qui tenait tête aux trois plus grands cartels d'Oméga. Un contre des centaines. Cet homme était devenu une véritable légende, un vrai miracle. Un miracle, exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

Un butarien, armé cette fois-ci, bloqua Sheppard lorsque celui-ci monta les marches vers le deuxième étage.

-Vous êtes venu voir Aria? Elle vous attend, dit-il en se poussant pour les laisser passer.

Sheppard termina sa montée et arriva rapidement devant la maitresse auto-proclamée des lieux. Il retint un rictus en voyant l'arrogance dans chacun des traits et des mouvements de celle qu'on appelait Aria T'Loak.

Sheppard tenta de se rappeler ce que les archives de Cerberus disaient sur elle. Une Asari, qui avait commencée sur Oméga en tant que simple danseuse exotique dans ce même club. Elle avait ensuite tué le propriétaire des lieux et avait entreprit de grappiller les miettes de pouvoirs jusqu'à ce que ce soit elle qui en ait le plus. Donc s'il résumait, c'était une femme de pouvoir, qui n'hésitait pas à vous trahir pour en gagner plus, de personnalité probablement égoïste, arrogante et cruelle. Exactement le genre de comportement qu'il aimait compétitioner, qu'il aimait écraser.

Un garde l'arrêta et le scanna sous les yeux attentifs d'Aria. Sheppard décida de se laisser faire, ce n'était pas un scan pour trouver des armes puisqu'elles étaient bien visibles sur lui. Ce test devait être pour s'assurer de son identité.

Une fois le scan fini, Aria l'invita à s'asseoir.

-On est jamais trop prudent, surtout lorsqu'il est question de vous, Sheppard, dit Aria en regardant négligemment autour d'elle, ignorant délibérément Sheppard du regard.

-Passons directement à la question de ma venue… Archangel, dit Sheppard en se positionnant de manière plus confortable.

Aria daigna finalement tourner le regard vers lui, visiblement curieuse.

-Archangel? Oui, j'en ai entendue parler. Trois cartels sont après lui… Quant-à moi, sa présence m'indiffère.

-Où puis-je le trouver? Demanda le commandant.

Aria sembla hésitante à lui répondre, elle devait se demander si l'aider lui serait ou non bénéfique. Cela fit naître une pointe d'agacement en Sheppard.

-Si vous voulez le trouver, je vous conseille de vous enrôler avec les Berseckers, ils engagent des freelancers ici-même, dans l'Afterlife, fit Aria en esquissant un léger sourire.

Sheppard soupira. Il n'avait visiblement pas le choix, même si ce plan était des plus contestables.

-Merci, Aria, dit Sheppard en se levant.

-Au plaisir, Sheppard. Si vous avez besoin d'autre chose, je serais ici, peut-être, fit Aria.

Sheppard descendit au premier étage, entrainant Miranda à sa suite. Il n'aimait pas Aria, sa personnalité l'agaçait, s'il le pouvait, il devait trouver un moyen de lui faire perdre toute crédibilité et tout pouvoir. Cela aurait au moins le mérite d'enlever cette expression hautaine de son visage.

Sheppard remarqua une pièce où des gens armés rentraient et sortaient à tour de rôle. Il décida de s'y rendre sans plus attendre.

-Bonjour, vous voulez vous enrôler? Demanda un butarien.

Sheppard haussa un sourcil. Les butariens n'étaient pourtant pas si nombreux dans la galaxie, mais Oméga semblait en être rempli.

-Oui.

-Très bien, alors autant être clair, vous serez payés 500 crédits une fois Archangel mort, ceux qui tombent n'ont rien, ah et ça ne fait pas de vous des membres des Berseckers ou des Soleils Bleus pour autant, on a un accord? Demanda le butarien.

Sheppard hocha de la tête.

-Bien, rendez-vous à la tour où Archangel se planque, une navette attend les freelancers devant l'Afterlife. Suivant! Grogna-t-il.

Un jeune humain téméraire entra dans la pièce, braquant son arme autour de lui.

-C'est ici qu'on s'inscrit pour devenir une légende? Demanda le jeune.

Sheppard eut un rictus de dégoût, ce jeune imbécile ne tiendrait pas cinq secondes dans une bataille ouverte.

Le nouvel arrivant se tourna vers Miranda et eut un sourire pervers.

-Ah, je vois que vous utilisez même les femmes pour nous inciter à nous inscrire, dit-il en tendant rapidement la main vers un sein de Miranda qu'il palpa à travers le mince tissus avec appréciation, sous le regard mi- surpris, mi- furieux de l'agent de Cerberus.

Celle-ci lui envoya un coup de coude en plein visage, ce qui l'envoya au sol et pointa son arme sur lui.

-On dirait que tu as des envies suicidaires, dit-elle, une lueur de colère dansant dans ses yeux.

Un sourire satisfait éclaira le visage de Sheppard. Miranda était tout sauf une femme soumise. Elle avait décidée de l'être avec lui simplement pour la réussite de la mission et il comptait bien faire durer cela.

Sheppard prit le jeune au collet et lui glissa à l'oreille.

-Tu devrais aller t'inscrire avant qu'il ne reste plus de place, petit.

L'autre homme s'écrasa lamentablement au sol lorsque Sheppard le lâcha et regarda ses tortionnaires partir, le visage déformé par la honte.

Une fois sortit du club, Miranda se tourna vers Sheppard.

-On va où maintenant? Archangel ou le docteur? Demanda-t-elle.

-On va commencer par Archangel, mais avant tout, on va aller voir le marché noir d'Oméga, dit Sheppard en se dirigeant vers le marché central, vite suivit de Miranda.

-Le marché? Demanda Miranda en soulevant un sourcil. Je crois qu'on est suffisamment bien équipés, Sheppard, dit-elle.

Sheppard lui lança un regard ennuyé, tout en continuant de marcher vers le centre d'intérêt commercial d'Oméga.

-On est sur Oméga, on ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber, répondit-il.

Arrivé au marché, il passa d'échoppe en échoppe, la plupart des vendeurs tentaient de l'arnaquer, les autres avaient l'air de se foutre royalement de faire des affaires ou non.

Sheppard commençait à désespérer de trouver un objet utile parmis tout ce fatras lorsqu'il arriva à une échoppe tenue par un Elcor.

-Vous vendez quoi? Demenda Sheppard en regardant la marchandise d'un œil rapide.

-Enjôleur : Tout ce qui peut vous intéresser. Curieux : Qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir?

Sheppard s'accouda au comptoir.

-Une arme de poing. Anti-blindage, la plus puissante que vous avez, dit Sheppard.

-Joyeux : Ah oui, j'ai ce qu'il vous faut. Voici un Phalanx, le plus puissant pistolet des systèmes Terminus. 6500 crédits seulement, dit le vendeur.

Sheppard lança un coup d'œil sur l'arme, il connaissait ce modèle, très rare et difficile à se procurer, il valait bien 5000 crédits.

-Je vous en offre 3.500, dit Sheppard.

-Offusqué : Votre offre est un manque total de respect! Je vous le laisse pour 6000.

Sheppard se redressa. Considérant sa rareté, 6000 crédits était envisageables, mais il se ferait avoir légèrement.

-4500 crédits, et pas un de plus, proposa Sheppard.

L'Elcor ne semblait visiblement pas ravi.

-Colère : Le prix est trop bas, je ne peux pas le vendre pour si peu, dit-il.

-Alors tant pis, dit le commandant en s'apprêtant à partir.

-Surpris : Attendez..! dit le vendeur.

Sheppard revint devant l'échoppe et croisa les bras.

-Défais : D'accord, je vous le vends pour 4500 crédits, mais allez voir Argar au marché des sous-sols, je lui ai promis de faire de la publicité en échange de quelques crédits, proposa l'Elcor.

-D'accord dit Sheppard en payant. Il rangea l'arme nouvellement acquise à sa ceinture. Il avait visiblement fait une très bonne affaire. Ce genre d'arme étaient très puissantes et recherchées.

Sheppard se dirigea ensuite vers les sous-sols, toujours accompagné de Miranda qu'il voyait retrousser le nez face à l'odeur qui se dégageait de l'endroit malpropre, ce qui le fit sourire. Elle avait beau être un soldat, elle restait une femme. Une très belle femme, de surcroit.

Ils passèrent quelques couloirs où des mendiants dormaient ici et là, à même le sol et arrivèrent bientôt à une salle centrale où la pire vermine de la galaxie s'échangeait armes, vêtements, possessions et même êtres vivants.

Sheppard passa devant les échoppes sans but précis. Il n'avait pas accepté de venir ici pour l'Elcor, mais bien parce que ce genre d'endroit était le parfait endroit pour dénicher des perles rares de technologies à bas prix, mais volées le plus clair du temps.

Son esprit vagabonda aux conquêtes féminines qu'il comptait bien accrocher à son tableau de chasse.

Miranda s'était déjà abandonnée à lui, il la ferait sienne dès que possible, mais elle ne serait à lui que le temps que durerait la mission. Il devait trouver un moyen pour qu'elle reste accrochée à lui même une fois leur mission terminée. De l'autre côté, il y avait Tali. Il avait toujours rêvé de voir ce qui se cachait sous cette combinaison étanche, mais le faible système immunitaire des Quariens rendait toute approche physique impossible. Peut-être qu'en bâtissant une chambre étanche, comme celles de la flottes quariennes, mais rien n'était moins sûr.

Un vendeur le sortit abruptement de ses pensées.

-Bonjour, vous avez l'air d'un grand guerrier plein de testostérone! Ça tombe bien, je viens tout juste de recevoir un nouveau lot d'esclaves, femmes et hommes pour votre seul plaisir, l'arçonna un Volus, dans son armure de fer.

-Vous vendez des esclaves? Ce n'est pas interdit par l'Alliance? Demanda Sheppard, curieux malgré lui.

Le petit homme hocha négativement la tête.

-Pas sur Oméga, ni dans les systèmes Terminus! Et en plus, nos esclaves disposent d'un collier ou d'un bracelet de contrôle qui les oblige à se déclarer membres de votre équipage de leur plein gré. Venez, venez, faisons des affaires, je vous expliquerais tout lui dit le Volus.

Sheppard s'approcha du premier enclos, si l'on puisse appeler cela ainsi, de l'homme.

-Ah, voici mon lot le plus récent, j'ai 7 hommes, dont l'âge varie entre 12 et 57 ans et j'ai 5 femmes entre 14 et 25 ans, dit-il.

Sheppard s'approcha un peu plus et détailla les femmes, désormais esclaves malgré elles. Des cinq, 3 étaient mineures, deux avaient des courbes très féminines, voir attrayantes, mais l'autre ressemblait définitivement à une gamine.

-Et tous vos esclaves sont des esclaves sexuels, c'est ça? Demanda le commandant.

-Esclaves… pour le sexe ou non, ça me regarde pas, mais aucun n'est malade, dit le petit homme.

Sheppard hocha la tête, mais s'éloigna malgré tout.

-C'est pas mon type, t'as autre chose à me proposer? Demanda Sheppard au Volus, qui agita frénétiquement les bras.

-Ici ici! Des Asaris, vous aimez les Asaris, non? Tout le monde les aimes, elles sont si belles, allez. Dit-il en pointa un enclos où se tassaient une vingtaine d'asaris de tous âges.

Sheppard fût tenté, c'est vrai que les asaris étaient diablement sexy, mais autant il aurait aimé découvrir le corps des quariennes un peu plus avant de s'approprier Tali, autant il aimerait garder son excitation des asaris pour Liara, voir Aria si les circonstances le permettaient.

-Je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer que vous n'avez pas de quariens, demanda Sheppard.

Le petit être se retourna vers lui, toute excitation envolée.

-Quariens pas bons pour les affaires, ils meurent facilement… système immunitaire pas bon … dit-il.

Il regarda à gauche, puis à droite et finalement, il reprit la parole en murmurant.

-Si vous très intéressé, j'ai une quarienne à vendre.

Il conduisit les deux membres du Normandy dans une arrière salle, où un petit enclos était disposé.

-Kary Tonah, c'est le nom de la quarienne. Je l'ai capturé il y a deux ans de cela, sur une colonie sur laquelle elle faisait son pèlerinage, murmura le Volus. Fait intéressant, elle disait être parvenue à revenir du relais Oméga-4, le relais fantôme.

-Le pèlerinage des quariens s'effectue lorsque le membre de la race est adolescent. Je dis ça au cas où ça vous intéresserait Sheppard, l'informa-t-elle.

Sheppard tourna la tête vers l'esclave, évitant le regard de reproches de Miranda.

-Ton nom est bien Kary Tonah? Quel âge as-tu? Demanda Sheppard.

La quarienne ne répondit pas, mais fixa Sheppard dans les yeux.

-Réponds quand on te pose une question, ou je ressors le baton! Dit le Volus en agrippant les barreaux de l'enclos.

-J'ai 16 ans! Dit-elle en se relevant.

-16 ans? Non, elle en a 18, je vous l'assure, cracha le Volus en la pointant du doigt.

-Normalement, 16 ans serait l'âge de départ pour un pèlerinage, comme cela fait deux ans qu'elle serait ici, le commentaire du Volus me semble approprié, Sheppard, s'immisça Miranda.

Sheppard profita de la cohue pour jeter un coup d'œil plus approfondi sur la jeune quarrienne.

Tali faisait une tête de moins que lui. Kary en faisait une et demie de moins que lui. Elle était mince et bien faite, son tour de poitrine devait osciller entre B et C, quoique plus près du C. Son visage, visible au travers son casque, avait l'air très jeune, sans être enfantin. Aucun moyen de savoir si oui ou non elle était mineure.

-Elle est intéressante, mais avec sa combinaison, elle ne me sera pas très utile, marmonna Sheppard.

La jeune quarienne croisa les bras sous ce commentaire qu'elle devait juger insultant. Cet homme ne la considérait donc que comme un vulgaire morceau de viande?

-Ah, mais c'est là la belle partie de l'histoire. Vous vous souvenez que les quarriens faisaient de mauvais esclaves à cause de leur système immunitaire, j'ai tenté de renforcir le système de celle-ci.

Il désigna la jeune femme de la main.

-J'ai dépensé des milliers de crédits en médicaments et pour payer d'imminents scientifiques pour régler ce problème définitivement, sans avoir à lui donner de médicaments à chaque jour. Ils ont réussis, mais la procédure est beaucoup trop dispendieuse pour être rentable, se plaignit le petit homme.

Le visage de Sheppard passa du Volus à la quarienne, un air franchement curieux sur le visage.

-Si elle n'a plus besoin de sa combinaison pour vivre, pourquoi la porte-elle? Demanda Miranda en s'avançant également vers la cellule, intriguée.

Le Volus cogna sur les barreaux avec un bâton qu'il avait pris non loin.

-Elle dit se sentir mal sans, c'est plus parce qu'elle a vécue dedans toute sa vie qu'autre chose, si vous voulez mon avis. Enlève tes vêtements, tout de suite! Dit le marchand d'esclave.

La quarienne sursauta à la vue du bâton et entreprit d'enlever sa combinaison étanche.

Elle découvrit son visage en premier. De longs cheveux noirs jaillir de sous sa capuche, sa peau était grise et quelques circuits électroniques étaient visibles sur le haut de son front. Elle avait un nez fin et une bouche mince très attirant. Ses yeux étaient bleus comme l'océan.

Sheppard remarqua enfin qu'il la contemplait depuis plusieurs minutes. Son regard descendit vers le corps de la jeune femme. Il sourit en voyant qu'elle cachait sa poitrine avec un bras et son intimité avec l'autre. Son corps était élancé et, sans être parfait, il restait très attrayant, malgré une peau grise uniforme.

-Très, très intéressant, murmura Sheppard. Il se tourna vers Miranda qui avait elle aussi l'air très surprise.

Le visage de sa second redevint immédiatement neutre dès qu'elle vit que Sheppard la regardait, faisant naitre le début d'un sourire sur le visage de celui-ci.

-Je sais ce que vous pensez, je commence à vous connaître, Sheppard. Faites ce que vous voulez, mais vous avez intérêt à ce que les autres l'acceptent et que cela n'entrave aucunement notre mission, dit-elle.

Sheppard prit un air pensif. La jeune quarienne l'attirait, qu'elle ait 16 ans ou plus, cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle était très attirante. Restait à faire croire à l'équipage qu'elle n'était pas une esclave et qu'elle était utile pour la mission. De plus, s'il s'avérait qu'elle avait bel et bien réussie à revenir du relais Oméga-4, son aide serait inestimable.

-Et si vous m'en disiez plus sur le collier qu'elle porte? Demanda le commandant.

Le Volus lança un regard dégoûté vers sa prisonnière avant de répondre.

-Elle avait un gros caractère. Je lui ai mis un bracelet de contrôle pour la faire obéir.. Elle dira faire partie de votre équipage de son plein gré, si elle tente de parler de vous ou de sa situation, le bracelet l'en empêchera. Bref, rien ne vous empêche de la faire passer pour une scientifique quarienne en public et d'en faire ce que vous voulez en privé.

Le Volus se frotta les mains d'anticipation tout en continuant son discours.

-Évidemment, le bracelet peut également servir à infliger de la douleur à l'esclave.

Sheppard lança un bref regard vers Miranda qui détourna le sien. De toute évidence, elle n'approuvait pas qu'il s'intéresse à la jeune femme, elle avait peut-être peur qu'il lui fasse subir le même traitement qu'il lui réservait, une peur tout-à-fait fondée.

Sheppard se retourna vers le vendeur.

-Combien? Demanda-t-il.

Si le marchand n'avait pas été masqué, Sheppard aurait été certain de voir des étoiles dans ses yeux.

-Considérant le coût de la prise, son état, son logement, sa nourriture, ses médicaments ainsi que le fait qu'elle soit totalement unique, je ne demande pas moins de 500.000 crédits, dit-il avec un rictus avare au coin des lèvres.

Sheppard haussa un sourcil au prix astronomique.

-Ça fait cher pour une seule esclave, vous devriez y repenser, menaça Sheppard en jouant avec son arme du bout des doigts.

Il fut satisfait en voyant le marchand se tortiller les mains, visiblement inconfortable.

-B..Bon, écoutez, vous avez l'air intéressé, et comme je vous aime bien, je vous la fait à 400.000 crédits, balbutia le Volus.

-Vous l'avez dit vous-même, cela fait deux ans que vous tentez de vous en débarrasser, vous pouvez faire mieux, j'en suis certain, dit Sheppard.

-Bon, d'accord, souffla le vendeur, donnez-moi 350.000 et on en parle plus.

-J'ai une offre pour vous, 275.000 crédits, par virement bancaire interstellaire, maintenant.

Le vendeur hocha négativement de la tête, n'y croyant pas.

-À ce prix, je perds de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent! Dit-il, presque paniqué.

-Peut-être, mais combien vous en coûte-t-il de la garder, année après année? Vous feriez mieux de vous en débarrasser, dit Sheppard. Et je vous offre quand même trois fois le prix d'une esclave normale.

-Bon, d'accord, j'accepte, dit le Volus, contraint.

-Excellent! Sourit Sheppard en se tournant vers Miranda. Cerberus peut bien m'offir ce petit cadeau, non?

Miranda soupira, outrée que son commandant osait faire passer son petit plaisir personnel et parfaitement illégal de plus comme une dépense pour sauver le monde, quel arrogance!

-Sheppard, l'Homme Trouble n'acceptera jamais… commença-t-elle.

-Il ne saura pas de quoi il s'agit, la coupa Sheppard. De plus, c'est une dépense primordiale, cette jeune femme est parvenue à revenir du relais Oméga-4. C'est une connaissance très utile, dont nous aurons absolument besoin.

Miranda souleva un sourcil, elle ne semblait pas voir le lien entre leur mission et le relais Oméga-4.

-En quoi cette…connaissance pourrait nous permettre de mener notre mission à bien? Demanda Miranda.

-Le relais Oméga-4 est le seul dont on n'arrive pas à revenir. Théoriquement, il mènerait plus loin qu'aucun autre relais. Hors, selon les fichiers que Cerberus m'a envoyés juste avant qu'on arrive sur Oméga, de l'activité aurait eu lieu près de ce relais à chacune des disparitions de colons.

Les sourcils de Miranda se froncèrent.

-Et pourquoi je n'ai pas reçu ces fichiers? Demanda Miranda.

-Oh, vous les avez reçus, mais je crois que votre bouche était occupée à ce moment précis… Après notre petit…moment intime, les fichiers étaient disponibles sur l'ordinateur central jusqu'à notre départ. Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous vous êtes enfermée dans votre cabine, lui sourit Sheppard.

Miranda eut la décence de rougir.

Sheppard profita de son malaise pour poser quelques questions au vendeur.

-Bon, alors comment ça marche pour la quarienne? Demanda-t-il.

-Comme je vous aie dit, l'esclave est déjà munie d'un bracelet de contrôle. Elle dira faire partie de votre équipage de son plein gré et vous n'avez qu'à lui dire ce qu'elle doit dire aux autres membres de votre équipage. Si vous le voulez, personne n'a besoin de savoir qu'elle est une esclave, sauf vous et cette humaine, dit le Volus en pointant la biotique de la main.

Le marchand lui tendit une commande de contrôle.

-Normalement, le bracelet vaut à lui seul 70.000 crédits, mais il vient de base avec celle-là. Ah et évidemment, il lui est impossible de vous faire du mal sans un retour démultiplié de la part du bracelet, sourit-il avec un regard carnassier.

-C'est une vie plutôt contraignante, murmura Miranda en regardant la jeune quarienne qui s'était depuis rhabiller.

Le Volus haussa les épaules.

-Ce sont des esclaves, dit-il. Parfois, ils tombent sur de bons maîtres et parfois sur de mauvais. Cela ne change rien au fait que ce sont désormais des esclaves.

Sheppard regarda Miranda avec un regard interrogateur. Elle ne semblait définitivement pas être du genre à ressentir de l'empathie envers qui que ce soit. L'agent de Cerberus était même plutôt froide et cruelle à ses heures. Pourquoi se prenait-elle autant d'affection envers cette esclave? Comme si sa simple condition de vie l'affectait.

Elle dut sentir le regard de son commandant sur elle puisqu'elle reprit.

-Ne vous faites pas de fausses idées, Sheppard. Je me fou de ce que vous pouvez faire d'elle, mais je n'aime simplement pas l'idée d'être contrôlée par quelqu'un, dit-elle.

Sheppard se retourna vers le vendeur, une idée lui traversant l'esprit.

-Et s'il me venait dans l'idée de la libérer? Comment je m'y prendrais? Demanda le commandant.

La question du commandant sembla grandement intéresser Kary, la jeune quarienne qui s'approcha des barreaux, tentant de mieux entendre.

-Ah, hum, balbutia le vendeur, visiblement déconcerté. Je ne vous le conseille pas, monsieur, les esclaves se retournent presque toujours contre leurs anciens maîtres… Mais si cela vous tient à cœur, continua-t-il en voyant le regard que lui lança Sheppard.

-Il faut retirer le bracelet. La petite peut confirmer que ce n'est pas facile. Le bracelet de contrôle est en fait connecté plus ou moins directement au cerveau, donc il faut le déconnecter au risque de tuer l'esclave en tentant une approche trop directe. Le contrôleur que je vous ai donné contient le code de désactivation. Pour y accéder, il faut votre emprunte rétinienne. Cependant, le code ne sera valide que dans une année complète, pour éviter à certains rusés de libérer une esclave pour ensuite la capturer et la revendre sous leur sigle, vous comprenez?

-Très bien, j'ai compris. Sinon, quelles sont les habiletés de Kary? Demanda Sheppard.

Le Volus ne sembla pas comprendre le sens de la question. De toute évidence, peu de clients voyaient plus loin que le sexe et les tâches ménagères classiques.

-Je suis diplômée en technique de minage et armes à énergie. Je me suis spécialisée dans les rayons et armes de hautes technologies, dit la quarienne.

-Excellent, elle sera utile à bord, se réjouit Sheppard.

Le commandant paya le vendeur avec le compte que Cerberus avait mis à sa disposition. Avec tout l'argent disponible sur le compte, quelques centaines de milliers de crédits passeraient presque inaperçus.

Le marchand libéra la quarienne qui ne tenta aucunement de fuir et qui se résigna plutôt à suivre son nouveau maître.

Le vendeur répondit à la question muette de Sheppard.

-Le contrôleur. Si elle s'en éloigne de plus de 100 km, le bracelet la fera mourir peu à peu durant de longues semaines, une mort horrible. Bon, sur ce, j'ai des affaires qui attendent, dit le Volus.

Sheppard amorça le voyage de retour vers le Normandy. Miranda avançait à ses côtés et Kary, qui avait remis sa combinaison, suivait quelques pas derrière. Grâce aux quelques coups d'œil que Sheppard lui lança, il put voir que la jeune quarienne se tordait les mains avec angoisse et anticipation. Elle devait se demander si elle n'avait pas quitter un enfer pour un autre, pire encore.

Décidant qu'elle commençait à l'agacer et qu'il valait mieux l'informer de ses intentions, Sheppard lui adressa la parole.

-Kary? Je vais t'expliquer ce que j'attends de toi, tout d'abord, tu seras la responsable de l'armement du Normandy. Tu t'occuperas principalement de son entretien. En public, appelle-moi Sheppard, ce sera suffisant.

Sheppard sentit l'air interrogateur de la quarienne avant qu'elle ne parle.

-Vous ne voulez pas avoir de relations sexuelles avec moi, maître? Demanda la quarienne, surprise que son acheteur n'en veuille pas à son corps, elle qui était plutôt attirante pour tout dire.

-J'ai hâte de découvrir le corps des quariennes, l'assura Sheppard en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Mais ce sera pour plus tard, et ce ne sont pas tes fonctions premières. Occupe-toi du vaisseau en priorité, et je viendrais te voir à l'occasion lorsque j'aurais envie d'un peu de détente.

-Si vous comptez lui faire subir ce que vous me faites subir, on peut difficilement appeler cela de la détente, Sheppard, dit Miranda en soulevant un sourcil mi-moqueur, mi-colérique.

-Alors je vais devoir remédier à cela le plus tôt possible, Miranda, rétorqua Sheppard avec un demi-sourire.

Une fois arrivés, Sheppard présenta la jeune quarienne comme un nouveau membre de l'équipage et expliqua ses fonctions. Tali sembla immédiatement la prendre sous son aile et lui fit visiter le Normandy, lui montrant les systèmes électroniques et autres.

Décidant que Kary était sous bonne garde, Sheppard et Miranda retournèrent sur Oméga. Ils devaient toujours recruter Archangel et le docteur.

Alors qu'ils marchaient en direction de la navette des freelancers, Miranda décida d'exposer ses craintes.

-Si l'équipage se rend compte qu'elle est une esclave, vous savez que vous allez sans doute perdre leur loyauté, non? Après tout, c'est très peu moral ce que vous avez fait, dit Miranda sans détour.

-L'équipage est de Cerberus, leur motivation est donc tout sauf morale. Pour ce qui est de Tali et de Joker, je vois mal en quoi le faire de permettre à une esclave de s'affranchir en nous aidant à sauver l'humanité me porterait préjudice.

-Oui, oui, en supposant que vous comptez la libérer dans un an. Et c'est sans compter le fait que vous voulez profiter d'elle sexuellement durant ce temps, rétorqua Miranda.

- On n'a rien pour rien dans la vie, et sincèrement, le prix à payer est dérisoire par rapport à une vie entière de servitude, non? Dit Sheppard.

Miranda hocha la tête, elle aurait donnée cent fois plus pour être libérée du joug de son père lorsqu'elle était plus jeune.

-Je ne vous juge pas, Sheppard. Moi, je l'aurais laissée à son sort, mais si vous croyez qu'elle peut nous aider d'une manière ou d'une autre dans notre mission, je me fie à votre jugement, commandant, dit Miranda d'un ton neutre.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la navette qui devait les emmener sur le front. Archangel devait être sacrément fort pour tenir tête à autant de ressources.

-Votre rôle est de foncer tête baissée sur le pont, pendant que l'équipe d'infiltration prend Archangel à revers, compris? Dit le mécano en continuant de travailler sur l'aéronef.

Sheppard vit qu'une pince électrique trainait sur le bureau, il s'en saisit et tua le butarien sans plus de considération.

-Merci pour ces informations, ça va me rendre la tâche beaucoup plus facile, murmura Sheppard.

En se retournant pour partir, Sheppard vit un datapad sur l'établit du mécanicien. Curieux, il l'ouvrit et le feuilleta rapidement. Cela parlait d'une conspiration contre Aria de la part des Cartels. Le datapad contenait aussi des informations sur des évènements incriminants Aria ainsi que des informations sur des « trahisons » d'Aria envers tous les cartels d'Oméga.

Décidant que cela valait la peine d'être emporté, il mit le datapad dans son armure. Il aurait tout le loisir d'utiliser ces informations pour faire tomber Aria ou pour la faire chanter une fois cette mission terminée.

Sheppard et Miranda se dirigèrent sur le pont, tuant tous les mercenaires qu'ils croisaient. Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans le bâtiment où se planquait Archangel.

-Garrus! Je vous croyais mort, mon vieux, fit Sheppard en souriant.

-Sheppard? C'est moi qui vous croyais mort… Bon, on a pas le temps pour ça, ils attaquent! Dit Garrus en repositionnant son sniper.

Sheppard fit signe à Miranda d'aider Garrus à vider le pont. Il en profita pour descendre aux sous-sols et piéga les entrées avec des explosifs.

Il remonta ensuite au niveau supérieur et piéga la porte d'entrée avec les explosifs qu'il lui restait.

-Sheppard! Cria une voix féminine, appartenant sans aucun doute à Miranda.

Il remonta au second étage et jeta un coup d'œil sur le pont, un méca-droïde d'assaut avait été lancé contre eux. Sheppard sourit, il ferait d'une pierre deux coups.

Une alarme retentit soudainement, alors que le méca-droïde était presqu'arrivé à l'entrée du bâtiment.

Sheppard sortit un détonateur de sa poche et l'activa.

Une série d'explosions survint à l'étage du bas, suivit d'un mini-tremblement de terre, prouvant que les sous-sols venaient de s'effondrer sur l'équipe tactique des cartels. L'explosion de la porte d'entrée arracha la moitié du robot d'éclipse qui s'envola vers un mur sur lequel il rebondit pour finalement s'écraser au sol.

-Bien joué, Sheppard, ça va nous laisser le temps de sortir d'ici, dit Garrus en courant vers le pont, vite suivit des deux autres.

-Ils avaient un aéronef, dit Garrus en continuant sa course, mais je l'ai disons amoché il y a quelques heures.

Ils ne rencontrèrent qu'une faible résistance jusqu'aux navettes, quelques dizaines de mercenaires mal entrainés et des freelancers téméraires.

Finalement, ils empruntèrent une des navettes des Bersecker et retournèrent au Normandy.

Une fois à l'intérieur du vaisseau, Garrus en profita pour remercier Sheppard.

-Merci d'être venu à mon aide, Sheppard. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous puissiez être encore vivant, dit-il.

-C'est bon de vous revoir, Garrus. C'est grâce à Cerberus que je suis de retour, annonça Sheppard.

-Cerberus? Je croyais que c'était une organisation militaire hors-la-loi? Demanda Garrus.

-En fait, c'est une longue histoire…commença Sheppard.

Il lui expliqua comment Cerberus lui offrait la possibilité de réaliser sa mission sans se soucier de l'aspect monétaire de la chose, comment les améliorations fournies par Cerberus étaient appréciées et il lui raconta même son altercation avec Miranda et Tali.

-Vous avez changé, le Sheppard que j'ai connu n'aurait pas agi ainsi… pas que je vous en veuille. Vous êtes mon commandant, mais vous êtes aussi mon ami. Ce n'est pas à moi de juger de vos actes, mais à vous seul. Mais si vous comptez sauver le monde une nouvelle fois, je veux être de la partie, dit Garrus en esquissant un demi-sourire sincère.

-Merci Garrus, sincèrement, je redoutais ta réaction à propos de mes écartades avec Miranda et Tali, dit Sheppard.

-Ce sont deux belles créatures, et pour être franc, la reproduction des Turians est bien plus violente que ce que vous m'avez décrit, mais n'oubliez pas que c'est moi le tombeur ici, laissez-moi quelques femmes, ria le Turian.

Sheppard esquissa un sourire. Garrus était vraiment un compagnon de choix.

Le commandant offrit au Turian de prendre un verre, ce qu'il refusa poliment prétextant qu'il avait du boulot à faire. Sheppard quitta ensuite la pièce réservée à Garrus pour se rendre dans la salle des machines, où il savait que Kary s'était installée. Celle-ci semblait l'attendre, les bras croisés.

-Je vous préviens, si vous avez des idées derrière la tête, vous pouvez vous les foutres où je pense, cracha la prisonnière.

Sheppard croisa les bras à son tour, prenant un air autoritaire.

-Où alors je pourrais te le foutre où tu penses, dit-il en esquissant néanmoins un léger sourire.

-Pfff, tu n'es pas mieux que le Volus qui m'a enlevée, dit-elle.

Sheppard fit deux pas vers elle et la pointa d'un index d'un air menaçant.

-Fait attention à ce que tu dis, ma belle. Je vaux bien plus que ce vulgaire marchand d'esclaves.

Sheppard prit le menton de la jeune quarienne entre ses doigts et releva la tête qu'elle avait inconsciemment baissée sous la remontrance de son aîné.

-je t'ai ahceté pour trois raisons. La première est que tu dis être revenue du relais Oméga-4, je veux savoir comment. La seconde est que tu sembles avoir les compétences requises pour améliorer notre arsenal militaire, chose primordiale compte tenu de notre mission, dit Sheppard en lâchant le menton de la jeune femme et en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Et…et la troisième? Demanda Kary timidement.

-La troisième, c'est que tu es très mignonne, et que j'ai eu envie de toi dès que je t'ai vue, dit Sheppard dans un sourire de luxure.

La quarienne rougit furieusement et détourna le regard de l'homme lui faisant face. Elle ne savait plus où se mettre.

Sheppard se glissa vers la porte.

-Si tu te comportes bien, que tu joues le jeu avec l'équipage et que tu m'obéis au doigt et à l'œil, tu seras totalement libre dans douze mois.

Il vit Kary lever la tête, les yeux remplis d'espoir, vers lui.

-Sérieusement? Demanda-t-elle fébrilement.

-Tu as ma parole, dit Sheppard. Fais ce que je te dis de faire, combles mes besoins, aide-nous à remplir notre mission et je te rendrais ta liberté.

Sheppard quitta silencieusement la pièce et se dirigea vers ses quartiers. Il aurait décidemment bien aimé découvrir le corps de la jeune femme dès maintenant, mais il devait lui faire accepter son destin avant tout. Si elle se rebellait, elle pouvait très bien réussir à retourner quelques membres de son équipage contre lui et ça, ce ne serait définitivement pas bon.

Sheppard se coucha sur son lit, sans prendre la peine d'enlever ses vêtements. Il devait réfléchir à tout ça. Tout d'abord, Miranda Lawson. Elle avait commencée par lui résister, mais Sheppard n'en attendait rien de moins venant de cette femme forte. Elle ferait tout pour être en plein contrôle de sa vie, probablement un traumatisme du contrôle abusif de son père. En avait cependant finit par lui céder, considérant que la mission passait avant tout. Sheppard trouvait cela un peu gros, Miranda n'était pas du genre à se faire contrôler par quelqu'un d'autre. Elle allait probablement tenter de lui montrer que même si elle lui cédait son corps, elle réussirait à tirer son épingle du jeu et à reprendre le contrôle de sa vie. Sheppard eut un sourire à cette idée. Miranda pensait que son corps était parfait, d'où pourquoi le commandant la voulait. C'était en partit vrai, mais le fait de dominer une femme qui faisait tout pour ne pas l'être l'attirait encore plus. Elle était une femme sauvage et indépendante et il s'amusait beaucoup à lui montrer qu'elle lui appartiendrait tôt ou tard.

Puis, il y avait Tali. Son cas était un peu particulier. La violence qui émanait de lui la repoussait. Il devait donc agir vertueusement et respectueusement lorsqu'il était avec elle. Bien que cela le dégoûtait d'avoir à jouer un rôle pour parvenir à ses fins, Tali l'attirait nettement trop pour en être autrement.

Évidemment, en pensant à Tali, l'image de Kary s'y superposa. Il ne savait pas du tout s'il avait pris la bonne décision en achetant cette esclave. Elle avait des compétences et des connaissances qui seraient grandement utile à leur mission, mais le fait qu'elle était purement et simplement la seule quarienne avec un système immunitaire suffisamment fort pour s'accoupler sans danger avec d'autres races poussait Sheppard à la voir d'un œil différent.

Sheppard souffla audiblement.

La petite avait l'air d'avoir 16 ans et disait haut et fort que c'était son âge réel, mais les dires du Volus et de Miranda poussait plutôt vers 19 ou 20 ans. Le fait est qu'il ne saurait probablement jamais son âge véritable. Pas qu'il ait de scrupules à profiter d'une jeune femme si jeune, mais il considérait que le sexe, et surtout le sexe violent qu'il aimait bien, n'était pas une affaire de jeune fille. Quoique l'esclavage non plus tant qu'à y être.

La porte de sa cabine s'ouvrit subitement, lui faisant relever la tête en direction de son visiteur.

Miranda était là, en robe de chambre toute simple. Elle s'appuya sur le cadre de la porte et fit tout doucement glisser sa robe de chambre au sol, découvrant des sous-vêtements rouges en dentelles sexy.

Sheppard sourit largement à cette vue. C'est bien ce à quoi il pensait. Miranda Lawson était une femme indépendante, qui ne laisserait personne avoir un contrôle sur sa vie. En venant le voir d'elle-même, elle lui montrait que c'était son choix et qu'il n'avait aucun contrôle sur elle. Elle allait vite déchanter, pensa John.

Sheppard se leva et la rejoint en quelques pas légers. Suites à ses pensées sur les relations qu'il avait avec les plus belles femmes du vaisseau, il était plus que ravi d'avoir de la compagnie.

-Bonjour, commandant, murmura la belle brune en s'appuyant langoureusement sur le cadre de la porte.

* * *

**Fin du Chapitre 2**

J'ai vraiment hésité à mettre fin au chapitre ici, je voulais vraiment un lemon complet dans chaque chapitre, mais bon. Il y en aura peut-être deux dans le prochain! ^^ et compte tenu que ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas up cette fic, voilà ;)

Merci pour les reviews, suite au sondage, ShepXLiara sera un rough =)

Nouveau sondage, Kary ! Vous voulez quel genre, soft, rough, hard? très hard, etc! Dites-moi dans les reviews.

J'essaye de rester le plus fidèle possible aux caractères des personnages, sans trop dévoiler leurs cartes. J'estime m'en sortir pas trop mal jusqu'à présent, avec un ou deux degré de compréhension sur certains évènements, comme lorsque Kary utilise un ton mordant lorsque Sheppard va la voir, on peut voir qu'elle teste les limites imposées par son nouveau maître. Bref, vous verrez l'évolution des caractères et des personnages au fil de l'histoire.

Au plaisir ;)


End file.
